


of a most bellicose and fractious nature

by bookhobbit



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Pillar of Darkness, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief episode from the unusual relationship of Strange and Norrell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of a most bellicose and fractious nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



> I just realized I forgot to put this on ao3. Ahaha. Anyway, this was an auction fill with the prompt established-relationship magical arguments.

Strange and Mr Norrell were arguing.

This was not an unusual occurrence. Indeed, some might say that they spent most of their time arguing to one degree or another. This would be a slight exaggeration, but not an entirely unrealistic one. It might be said, in fact, that Strange and Mr Norrell rather enjoyed arguing, for it certainly seemed to be an occupation they engaged in with a surprizing amount of delight.

Generally, it could begin with any little thing that one or both of them wished to discuss, and from there spark into a heated discussion, which would by degrees become an argument. Very frequently, these arguments ended quite happily for both participants and they had several hours of peace and quiet, followed by more magical discussion, followed again by bickering. This cycle could last all day, and they would lay down together in bed to sleep with no hint of resentment (and indeed often with a good-night kiss) although quite frequently the discussion might continue until one of them fell asleep.

This was a curious way of conducting a relationship, but both Strange and Mr Norrell were curious men in many respects.

At present, the topic of their argument was whether or not fairy-servants were as bad a thing for English magic as Mr Norrell thought they were. This was not a new topic of debate, but they were contributing to it all the passion that they would have if it was.

"Fairies," Strange was saying, "Are ruled by kings, just like Englishmen are. If we deal with only the kings, it is natural that we will find our experiences unpleasant. After all, if you were a king and subject to the whims of a summoner, wouldn't you be rather cross when they came to summon you? Would you not feel the strain of doing your kingly duties and fulfilling the wishes of any stray Christian that came along?"

"So you believe the problem to be the specific fairies we have dealt with."

"I do. Kings are often persons with very high awareness of their own importance."

Mr Norrell frowned. "But would common fairies be more pliable?"

"It is a good question. I rather think that anyone who could be suddenly summoned out of their bed or bath or from their table would become quite tired of the whole business after a while." Strange frowned also. "It is a pity there is no way to ask them to come. Politely, as it were."

"Nevertheless I still feel they could not be trusted. You have seen what fairy-kings here are. Who is to say fairy-commoners would be any better?"

"But as I have said, you neglect to consider the possibility that kings are a type apart from the rest of Faerie." Strange waved his hands. "Supposing that King George was the only representative of England to outsiders."

"King George's job is to be a representative of England. That is the purpose of a king."

"Yes, but we have ambassadors for a reason."

Mr Norrell conceded that this was so. "Do you contend that we ought to speak to a fairy-ambassador? Would they have such a post? I hardly think they are creatures very likely to stick to one occupation for such an amount of time."

"That is true," admitted Strange. "I cannot think there is much a chance of fairy-ambassadors existing. All the same, I think we might find that a different type of fairy might be better. Really, Gilbert, I do not think we can write off an entire avenue of new magic!"

"But you said yourself that even common fairies are likely to be angry upon being summoned!"

"So clearly the solution is to develop a less-intrusive method of summoning. Perhaps something which induces a compulsion, but not an irresistible one. A request for the fairy's company."

"Or perhaps the answer is to leave them to their own business and go about our own without their help," said Mr Norrell. "Look at all we have accomplished without the help of a fairy."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "You might say that our current position is the direct result of the help of a fairy."

"That is precisely what I mean," said Mr Norrell. "Here we are, trapped in this column of darkness, because of a fairy."

"A fairy you first summoned," Strange pointed out, raising the eyebrow still further. Mr Norrell crossed his arms.

"I know that perfectly well," he said. "And that makes me feel even more confident in saying that it is a mistake to use the magic of fairies. I would have before, but after what happened to Lady Pole and to ourselves, I insist that it is a foolish idea."

"Do you mean to admit that you made a mistake?" Strange asked.

Mr Norrell frowned. "You are teazing me."

"Only a little."

"This is a serious discussion, sir, and I had hoped you would treat it as such."

"Serious does not mean humorless," said Strange. "In any case you must admit that you went to quite extraordinary lengths to attempt to cover up your mistake. If you had only told me perhaps we might have solved the problem together."

"I rather think we are straying off topic, Jonathan."

"Why so? This is highly relevant to the question of whether fairy-servants are useful or not."

"I have admitted that I made a mistake and would like to move on from it," said Mr Norrell impatiently. "Surely you have more defenses of your viewpoint, or if not will concede that I am correct."

"I shall concede no such thing. I could go on with defenses my viewpoint all day."

"I am well aware of that," said Mr Norrell. "I am intimately familiar with your contrary nature."

Strange laughed at this. Then he leaned down and kissed Mr Norrell on the mouth, which caused him to emit a muffled squeak of surprise.

"You cannot distract me with kissing," said Mr Norrell accusingly when Strange ceased.

"It has worked before," pointed out Strange.

"All the same, I think you will find that I am quite right on this topic," said Mr Norrell.

"That is hardly a rousing argument. I thought you said I would not be able to distract you," said Strange, very close to Mr Norrell's mouth. "I notice that you are not moving away."

"You are not distracting me," said Mr Norrell, "I am merely choosing to focus on another topic for a moment." He stood up on his toes and kissed Strange in return, putting his hands upon Strange's waist so as to keep his balance. It was a significant testament to how far their relationship had come that he could do this so easily and carelessly, for there had been a time not so long ago when he would have been far more uncertain of his welcome, and indeed far more uncomfortable with proximity to another person. But Strange had always been something of an exception to the latter rule, and as for the former - well, practice had induced that particular ease.

For a long moment they kissed. Then Strange laughed quietly and ran a thumb along Mr Norrell's cheekbone. "You may call me contrary, but you are quite the most argumentative person I have ever been in love with," he said. "It is rather extraordinary."

"Well," said Mr Norrell. The tips of his ears were red. "That is not a distinction I had ever hoped to achieve."

"Hmm. There are many ways I could interpret that. But never mind. If I concede for the moment, will you come and sit with me without arguing?" said Strange.

"I suppose so," said Mr Norrell, sighing and leaning his forehead against Strange's. "It is not as though we do not have time to resume the discussion later."

"No, indeed," said Strange, tugging Norrell gently towards a sopha. "Come, Gilbert."

They settled themselves on the sopha with Mr Norrell leaning against Strange and Strange behind him, so that they could both read from a book propped on Mr Norrell's lap. It was on the topic of Martin Pale's fairy-servants, and so was in the nature of continuing their discussion rather than ending it.

Thus they spent several hours peacefully sitting on the sopha, with Mr Norrell's head tucked under Strange's chin, Strange's hand reaching out to point something out or even touch Mr Norrell's hand for a moment. Mr Norrell himself would at times lean back further against Strange with his eyes closed for a moment, or perhaps rub small soothing shapes into Strange's knee. It was an exceedingly comfortable position in which to read, and was only mildly hampered by the fact that Strange and Mr Norrell read at different rates.

This, of course, led eventually to another quarrel about the proper speed at which to read a book of magic, with Mr Norrell insisting that it was best to read slowly and carefully and absorb everything the first time, and Strange insisting that reading quickly to produce a general overview was more efficient for the first time.

But when all was said and done, they rather enjoyed that too.


End file.
